


How We Get Here

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has never kissed anyone, Dean sets to change that, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't understand what the big deal about kissing is about. Dean 'explains'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Get Here

“I haven’t, actually.” Castiel’s face was serious. “I’ve never had the… uh… opportunity to.” 

Dean’s green eyes were wide on his face, open in shock. 

“Dude! You must have! I understand the whole ‘never had sex’ thing, but not this!” 

“Dean, I have not kissed anyone, because I’ve only been interacting with humans for the past few months. I haven’t had ample… uh… opportunity to.” 

“Oh. Well. Um…” the blond was looking around the room, looking for something to change the subject.

When he saw the wisps of his breath in front of his face, he knew he had got what he had wanted. 

———

The ghost that had just turned up was easy to get rid of. A quick salt-and-burn to rid the ghost’s bones, and they were done. 

Unfortunately, Cas thought it would be appropriate to bring up the topic once again, as soon as they were done. 

“I don’t seen what’s so wrong with not having kissed anybody.” He looked confused. “It’s just a press of lips on lips, right? What’s so special about that?” 

Slightly exasperated by the angel’s inability to drop a subject, the blond rolled his eyes. 

Instead of attempting to explain - Dean was never the most eloquent - he decided actions speak louder than words. 

So he showed the angel just why kissing was so enjoyable. 

It was only a few seconds before Cas reciprocated the kiss, winding his arms around the hunter’s neck. 

When they pulled away - Dean had to breathe, at some point - Cas was smiling cheekily. It was an odd, but welcome, look on the angel. 

“I’m beginning to understand.” He began to lean in once more. “But I might need you to explain it some more.” 

By the end of the night, Castiel was thoroughly informed, but he was far from finished learning. Dean was far from finished teaching him, too.


End file.
